Prologue: How Santana met Dani
by lovelostloree
Summary: My idea of how they first met. Set before 5x02.


It all started when she walked in on Thursday night, looking for a job. She was the hottest girl I have ever seen in New York City! The diner was busy, but it felt like the whole room went quiet as soon as she walked in. Of course, it was just me.

"I'm sorry what did you say" I asked the customer from table 3.

"I _SAID_, a number three no mustard!"

Shit, I thought to myself, this customer is already getting upset.

"Got it! Anything else?"

"No."

"Okay number three no mustard and a water, coming right up!"

I tried to focus on him but I couldn't help but sneak a peek at her again. As I walk to the kitchen to put in the order, I took in what she was wearing, and oh my God was she looking sexy! She had a blue metallic shirt that was long, almost as it if it was a gentleman's shirt. She wore skintight dark blue denim skinny jeans that ended in the most extraordinary cowboy boots imaginable! The most calling thing where the crosses on each of the sides. Scattered around, seemingly without purpose, were Vines. At the end of each of mine vine was a multicolor rhinestone that seem to jump out at you if you stared too hard.

"Ouch" Crap! I had just run into Rachel's back!

"Uh,... Santana, are you okay? You look a bit flustered. Do you have a fever?" She looked at me, I could see the concern in her eyes. She then proceeded to feel my forehead.

"Stop it!" She was starting to call the girls attention. I needed to get away, now! "Stop, Berry!"

I quickly walked into the kitchen to give them the order so I could escape and catch my breath in privacy. As I handed the slip to the cut I thought to myself what is it about this girl that's causing my crazy reaction. I mean she's not even my type! Well, she does have a blonde-ish hair, but I really don't think that counts. As I look through the order window to see if I can see her again, my eyes find her. She's also wearing a super hot black leather jacket. She has to be gay she has to be gay, I mean, my gaydar is going off, but I feel so panicky that I don't want to assume.

"Hey, your dude at table 3 is getting antsy." Rachel yells at me through the window.

"Going!"

I have to look away and focus. By the time I get back out there with the order for table 3, I don't see her anymore!

Focus, Lopez! I got a focus or this turd is going to leave no tip. So, I take it, smile and charm him. I look around to see if I see her.

Rachel walks up next to me. "Who you looking for?"

"What? No one. I'm not looking."

"Santana, I just saw you scanning the room. What's the matter with you. "

"Nothing."I have abruptly turn away. As I walk quickly to the restroom, I ram into someone and almost fall down.

"I'm so sorry. "I say. Wow… The boots. I just know it's her!

"That's okay, sweetie. No big. "

I look up slowly and notice things I missed. Things that you only see close up. She has the most sculptured thighs, leading up to a torso you wouldn't call skinny, but just perfect. So much that I can imagine putting my arms around her. I feel my cheeks redden. As I continue my path upward... Wow… She seems to be reading a little faster than normal, or is that just me? It may just be that I'm looking at the most perfect size breasts. How have I not noticed her collarbone the jots out just a little past of view of the perfect cleavage. I feel like it takes forever to look at her face when in fact it's only been a few seconds.

"Are you hurt?" I say, trying to explain that I wasn't just checking her out… Even though I totally was. Gosh, she has the most kissable lips. She bites down on her bottom lip and smirks and I feel like my breath has just left my body. Like I'm floating and if I breathe or not, it doesn't matter.

She raises an eyebrow, as if to say I'm a liar, she says, "I think you can see I'm fine."

Shit! She caught me! Did I mention she has the hottest raspy voice, almost deep but flirty, it's making my insides melt!

"Um, ah… Yeah… Fine." I can't seem to come up with an appropriate response, especially while staring at her lips that look like she's wearing a pink lipstick with some kind of gloss. All I can think about is how much I want to kiss her. Whoa… What? I got to go, got to go!

"Hmm… Okay… Bye." I say as I turn to leave.

"Hey, what's your name beautiful?" She asks as she grabs my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Lopez." What? "Santana Lopez." Crap, that sounded so damn cheesy! Fudge fudge fudge!

"Wow, like Bond, huh?"

"No, no, just Santana, sorry." I saw trying to fix this!

"Well Santana, that's a hot name, hope to see you around, call me Dani." As soon as she lets go of my arm I feel like I lost something. Huh... I can't even say bye, I'm feeling so flustered by her and I don't know why… And while I'm standing like a blubbering idiot, she walks away and gives me the gift of seeing her strut her stuff out the door. As she closes a door, she turned and winks at me from the other side of the glass. I hear a nervous squeak come from someone, when I look, I realize it was me.

"Who was that? She was hot! I don't even like girls and I can appreciate that!"

"Uh, Dani." Still feeling off kilter, I was pulled out of my stupor with Rachel's words.

"I saw her first!" I know, even though I know Rachel is strictly Dickley…

"What's gotten into you?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing." Nothing at all.I walk over to the main office in the back and ask our boss Gunther "Who was that chick?"

"She's the new girl. She starts on Saturday. Why? You know her?"

"Nope." But I want to. So now the countdown begins. Two days so I see her again... I still feel the burn of those beautiful brown eyes and raspy voice. Two days.


End file.
